


Double Trouble

by taeyoooooong



Series: The Life of a Mob Boss [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BAMF Huang Ren Jun, BAMF Na Jaemin, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mafia AU, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, This is trash, i love cinnabon, jeno does noT, kind of self indulgent, renjun and jaemin are totally besties, some violence, wrote this pretty quickly lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jaemin finally gets around to spending time with Renjun. But trouble always seems to follow Jaemin wherever he goes. And with Renjun added into the mix, of course there’s going to be some badassery.





	Double Trouble

“What are you up to? Are you going to the gym?”

Jeno looked up from his coffee to look at Jaemin. He was questioning his tank top, sweatpants, and duffel bag. “Oh, no. I’m going out with Renjun.”

Jeno stood up, and finished his coffee. He grimaced. “Are you finally getting to that hang out of yours?”

“Yep. I figured I put it off long enough. It’s been months since that team dinner.”

“Did you have breakfast?”

Jaemin nodded. “I had a protein bar.”

“You gonna be out the whole day? Just asking to see if I have to get lunch or something.”

“I’ll be back for dinner.”

“Okay, cool.”

Jeno walked over to him, and put a hand on his waist; he kissed him briefly on the lips and then one on the forehead.

“Have fun, princess. Please be safe.”

He chuckled, knowing Jeno was thinking about the time he went out suit shopping with Jaehyun and Yuta. It didn’t end well.

“Yeah, babe. I’ll be fine. Make sure to eat. Don’t overwork yourself.”

“Mhm. I love you.”

Jeno tugged him into a hug by the waist. “Love you too. Now, I have to get going. I can’t leave Renjun hanging.”

Jeno pouted. “Darn. Thought it would work.”

“Aha. I’ll be back before you know it! Spend time with Seolie.”

Jeno’s lips immediately turned up in a smile at the mention of the ginger kitten. “I will. I’m going to turn her against you. I’ll be her favorite soon.”

Jaemin snorted, and started heading towards the door. “We all know I’m her favorite parent!”

He shut the door and locked it before Jeno could respond.

_jaemjaem: I’m coming in 15 minutes ( ˘ ³˘)_ _♥_

_junjun: okie doke |(_ _￣_ _3_ _￣_ _)|_

Jaemin arrived at the building, and went through the back entrance. He hurried over to the secret door and punched in the passcode.

“Hey, Jaemin. What are you doing here?”

Jaemin smiled at Taeyong. “Just here to hang out with Renjun.”

“Oh. Don’t hurt each other too much.”

Taeyong ruffled his hair before walking off to scold Mark, who’d stolen some food from Donghyuck. Jaemin kept walking to the training room, and that’s where he found Renjun, cleaning his guns.

“Hey, Jun.”

Renjun set down his things, and walked over to him. “Hello. How are your arms?”

“They’re healing up pretty nicely. I think only light scars will be left behind.”

“Good. Wanna spar first?”

Jaemin shrugged. “Sure.”

He threw his duffel bag somewhere on the training room floor, and the two headed to the mats.

“Okay, so. Are we doing the lazy spar, or like the ‘I’m out for blood’ spar, or just—”

Jaemin paused as he saw Renjun tense, and blocked the punch thrown at his face. “Oh. Okay.”

After blocking many of Renjun’s blows, Jaemin finally threw a punch of his own. Renjun smirked. “Finally. I was wondering when you were going to do that.”

Jaemin only managed to land a few punches and kicks, because every time he would try to, Renjun would flip away. Jaemin noticed that when he landed the flips, he would be a little off balance afterwards.

This time, when Jaemin threw a punch, he didn’t have the intention to hit. He had the intention to distract. Of course, Renjun flipped away. Just as he landed, Jaemin swiped him on the legs. Quickly, Jaemin moved to pin him to the floor.

“You’re fast. Usually, it takes Jisung of Chenle a couple times to get me pinned.”

Jaemin chuckled, and helped Renjun off the floor. “Your legs when you land are weak. Could be a major weakness.”

Renjun sighed, and handed Jaemin a bottle of water as he took a sip from his own. “Yeah, I know. A while back I got into a car accident. Hurt my legs really bad. I had to take a break from the mafia for a bit. When I came back, it took a while before I could do the flips again. My legs still aren’t the best.”

“I guess that really can’t be helped then.”

“Yeah. I try to make up for it by being faster than my opponent, but sometimes that doesn’t really work out.”

“You’re still really good though. We should definitely team up. I wonder if Jeno would let me join the mafia…”

Renjun snorted. “There’s no way he’d ever let you do that. If he did, he’d cover you with pads and put you in a bubble.”

“Maybe just the padding.”

“No, definitely a bubble.”

The pair kept sparring, Jaemin got pinned a handful of times, and so did Renjun. They tired out at around noon. They collapsed onto the mat, and laid side by side.

“I’m tired.”

“And I’m hungry.”

“Let’s change and go to the mall.”

They reluctantly peeled themselves off of the mat and grabbed their bags, heading to the locker rooms. Jaemin changed into a white hoodie and jeans, while Renjun changed into a blue hoodie and jeans. Jaemin slipped a few knives into his hoodie, just in case.

When they got to the mall, they spent some time browsing around in shops. Well, mostly Jaemin. Renjun just followed him around and offered fashion advice.

“I’m hungry.”

“Just a sec.”

“But I’m hungry.”

“Jun, give me a sec.”

“I’m hungry!”

Jaemin sighed, and stepped out of the dressing room. “Let me buy these, and we’ll go.”

“Fine. I want Panda Express.”

Jaemin looked at him weirdly while he walked to the cash register. “Isn’t that fake Chinese food? You’re actually Chinese.”

“I know. But it doesn’t mean it isn’t good.”

“I don’t know, Jun. Their kung pao chicken is questionable.”

Renjun grumbled at him. “That’s why you don’t eat the kung pao.”

When they walked to the food court, the Panda Express line was too long, and Renjun sighed.

“There’s no way in hell I am waiting in that.”

Jaemin smirked. “Let’s get pretzels! You know, Wetzel’s Pretzels?”

Renjun nodded. “Haven’t actually tried it. Dude, wait. We have to get Cinnabon too!”

Jaemin jumped up and down excitedly. “Jeno hates Cinnabon. I don’t know why, so I never can eat it around him. I think he hates cinnamon. But point is, is that you are my new fiancé.”

“Well then, fiancé. Let’s get food.”

It didn’t take them long to buy the pretzels and the cinnamon buns. They sat down at a random table and scarfed down their food in record time.

“I’m so full.”

Renjun leaned against Jaemin as he finished up his cinnamon bun. Jaemin hummed and licked the residue of his fingers before wiping them off.

“Jun, you know that guy?”

Renjun took a sip of his drink and looked where Jaemin was pointing. “Who?”

“That guy. The one in the black baseball cap.”

Renjun squinted. “Oh shit, Jamie. Why you asking?”

“He’s been eyeing us for a while.”

“Okay, well, I think I know why. So, one time, this dude scammed Jeno right? And so, he sent me, Chenle, and Jisung out to get him. Well, we accidentally killed him, and all the dudes surrounding him ran off. Jisung panicked and left the body in the back-alley of the company. We told Jeno, and he called someone, I don’t remember who, but then someone got sent to clean it up. The dude who came said that there wasn’t a body there, so then I guess one of the goons that worked with that guy took it. Now, that guy eyeing us was there when we killed the guy. So maybe he recognizes me. And maybe he’s also the one who took the body.”

Jaemin narrowed his eyes at Renjun. “That was _you_? I freaked out so much that the cover was going to be blown, and—”

“Jamie, now is really not the time to scold me. We have to go.”

“Let me clean our trash up first.”

Renjun scoffed. “Hurry up. Look natural. The sooner we can go, the better.”

Jaemin dumped all of the things into the trashcan, and gathered his things. They started walking briskly towards the exit of the mall, and Renjun saw that the guy was starting to follow them.

“Jamie, we might have to fight this guy.”

They started running after they got outside, and sprinted to the car.

“Jaemin, where are the keys? He’s coming!”

“Fuck, fuck, now is not the time. It’s somewhere in my bags…”

The guy was gaining ground on them, and Renjun and Jaemin had no choice but to leave the car and start running out of the parking lot.

“I really don’t want to do this right now.”

Jaemin panted as he rounded a corner. “Me neither. Jeno is never going to let me out again.”

“Okay, we’re fucked.”

Jaemin and Renjun ultimately reached a dead end. Renjun pulled out his gun, and prepared to shoot.

“No! No! Guns are too loud.”

Renjun sighed and put it back in his hoodie. “Okay, then I hope you brought me something.”

Jaemin smirked. “Yeah. I got it.”

He pulled out his own knife, and then an extra, which he threw to Renjun.

“Okay, so let’s hope he doesn’t scream. And that he doesn’t bring anybody else.”

Immediately, they heard the clamor of voices heading towards them. Jaemin glared at him.

“You just jinxed us.”

“Sh. Gotta come up with a plan of attack.”

Jaemin sighed, and pulled out two extra knives and handed one to Renjun. “Alright. Just go crazy.”

“Go stupid.” Renjun muttered under his breath. Jaemin bit his tongue to prevent himself from laughing, and finally, the men came. Good news, there were only four.

Bad news, two of them had guns.

“Jamie, look. They have guns!”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Fine. If I don’t disarm them in forty seconds, you can pull out your own.”

Suddenly, Jaemin lunged at one of the men with guns and kicked it out of his hand, all the while punching the other man in the nose. He saw the other one, still dazed by the hit, and kicked out that man’s gun. He quickly snatched the guns off the ground and pointed it at them.

“Jun, you good?”

“Na Jaemin, you were on thin ice. Thirty-five seconds. Now put those men to sleep.”

Jaemin sighed and dropped the guns. He apologized, and kicked one man in the head, knocking him out. The other man lunged at him, and Jaemin put him in a chokehold, and let him pass out. He dropped him, and dusted off his hands.

Just as he stood up, he saw Renjun make the last guy drop.

“Alright, gotta skedaddle.”

“Did you just—”

“Nope. Let’s go, Jamie.”

Renjun handed back Jaemin his knives, and they ran back to the parking lot. Before Renjun could get back in the car, Jaemin stopped him.

“Dude. Let’s get Cinnabon.”

Renjun grinned, and they went back inside of the mall.

“You’re paying.”

“Come on!”

* * *

 

It was about five when they came back to the company, because after their little Cinnabon escapade, Jaemin decided he still wanted to shop around. Renjun begrudgingly followed, but ended up buying jewelry.

“You guys are back late. Where’d you go?”

Jaemin and Renjun eyed each other.

“You tell him.”

“No.”

“Jamie.”

“Jun.”

Jaemin looked at him pleadingly. “I already have to tell Jeno.”

“Fine. Well, Jaemin and I ran into some guys that we…beat up.”

“You didn’t kill them? I’m impressed.” Johnny snickered as he passed by.

“Jaemin said I couldn’t. We just knocked them out instead.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Let me guess. These guys followed you because they recognized you from a previous little excursion, and that we wronged them in some way.”

Jaemin nodded. “Yeah. Pretty much.”

“Then I don’t care. Go get cleaned up or something.” Taeyong gave them a smile and walked off. The two then went back to the changing room to grab their bags.

“Well, have fun telling Jeno.”

Jaemin sighed as he put his knives back in his duffel bag. “Thanks. I’ll see you later, Jun.”

Renjun hugged him, and patted his shoulder. “You still didn’t show me that neck twisty move. I’m holding you to that promise. But, yeah. See you later.”

Jaemin scoffed playfully, and went back to his car. He threw his bag somewhere in the backseat, and drove back home.

When he entered the house, he immediately smelled food. His mouth watered, even though he had food not too long ago.

“Hey, hon. I’m back.”

Jaemin set down his bags and walked into the dining area. Jeno was reading a book, and was just putting it down. “Hey, princess. How was your day?”

“Good. Oh! Wait, speaking of princess…” Jaemin ran off to get something from his bags, and came back.

“Look! I think this is very fitting. I just bought it today. This one is for you,” Jaemin pointed to the shirt that said, ‘If lost, return to the princess’.

“This one is for me,” He then pointed to the one saying, ‘I’m the princess’.

Jeno stared at him, deadpan expression, before letting his façade crack and doubling over in laughter.

“Oh my god, it’s amazing.” Jeno wiped tears from his eyes, still chuckling, and kissed Jaemin’s temple.

“Now, that you’ve had your fun, why didn’t you tell me that you got into a fight?”

Jaemin froze. Taeyong or Renjun must’ve told him. Traitors. “Uh, I-I…it-it wasn’t that big.”

Jeno nodded, not believing him. “Yeah, yeah. As long as you don’t have any cuts or bruises, or any major wounds, I’m fine. I think you need more experience anyway.”

Jaemin’s mouth twisted into a coy smile. “Does that mean I can join the mafia?”

“No! Of course not!” Jeno sputtered.

“It was worth a try.”

Jeno shook his head fondly, and pulled Jaemin closer.  “Well, at least you had fun.”

Jaemin nodded, and tilted his head up slightly to catch Jeno’s lips into a gentle kiss. He carefully took Jeno’s glasses off and placed them on the table. He pushed Jeno onto a chair, and sat on his lap. Suddenly, Jeno pulled away. Jaemin watched as his face screwed up in disgust.

“Jeno, what’s wrong?”

“I really fucking hate cinnamon.”

Jaemin laughed a genuine belly laugh. “Oops. I had Cinnabon earlier.”

“Of course, Renjun’s a traitor. Here, eat your fucking spaghetti. The cinnamon is ruining my taste buds.”

Jeno grumpily fed him a forkful of the noodles, and Jaemin hummed in approval. “So, who made this? Definitely not you.”

“Hey! Sometimes I can cook.”

Jaemin gave him a pointed look.

“Fine. Kun helped.”

Jaemin grinned. “I knew it. Remind me to thank him later.”

Jaemin leaned in again for another kiss, but Jeno playfully nudged him off his lap. “Nah. You made fun of me. You don’t deserve my kisses. You know who does? Seolie! She loves me more now!”

As to prove his point, he ran to pick up the ginger kitten in his arms. She nuzzled into his neck and purred, and Jeno grinned smugly at him.

“Well, have fun sleeping downstairs with Seol then.”

Jeno’s eyes widened. “Wait, babe—”

Keeping his expression neutral, he grabbed a box of Cinnabon out of his bag, and took a bite.

“Where did you get that? I thought you already had it?”

Jaemin smiled, and pinched his cheek. He also kissed the top of the kitten’s head.

“Junnie. He must’ve slipped it into my bag. I told him you hated it.”

Jeno groaned. “I shouldn’t have let you two get together.”

“Well, there’s two of us now. Get used to it.”

Jeno sighed, and let Seol go. “But I prefer you.”

“You better.” Jaemin huffed and turned his back on Jeno.

Jeno scoffed, and hugged him from behind; kissing his neck for good measure. “You know I love you and your disgusting cinnamon no matter what.”

Jaemin turned around, and pecked Jeno on the lips. “I love you too. But you know who I love more?”

“Who?”

“Seolie.”

“Na Jaemin!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok we have another shit storm. i hope you KinD oF enjoyed it idk  
> thanks for reading <33


End file.
